I was always his
by VilaDoll
Summary: Bella always wished that the Cullens had never left her and what might have become of her life with Edward. However one of the Cullens returns and Bella comforts him as he does her. story is better than the summary Paring: BxEm
1. Chapter 1

I was always his.

**Paring: Bella and Emmett **

**Heeya! This is my first fanfic story let me know if I should continue with more **** weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**I do not own the rights to twilight of any characters from Mrs. Myers ****… yet jk :P**

Bella's P.O.V.

It was raining outside as usual, and I was sitting by the window reading my favorite novel _Romeo and Juliet _while stopping every so often to admire how the trees and sky look after a down pour. It quite enthralling how the clouds part just so and the hint of sun gives a luminous glow around the grey skies. I never thought to know how grey could be so pretty yet mystifying. Sighing I set my book that I've read a hundred times aside to finish on another day, I stretch while rising from my seat by the window in my room and make my way downstairs to get Charlie's dinner ready. It's been almost two full years since _they_ left and I was slowly beginning to heal thanks to Charlie and Jacob. Jacob, _my Jacob _I have no idea where I would be without him, he's been there for my bright and darkest days and I will always be thankful for having him. Thinking back to how close Jake and I got over these past two years is amazing, we're each other's everything and I'm happy with that. While preparing the pasta and garlic bread I reminisce on Jake and I's fist kiss back down at La Push last summer.

_Flash back_: "hey Jake you think we can do this again sometime?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible earning a big smile from Jacob.

"Hmm I don't know Bells you can hardly walk and chew gum at the same time how are u gunna handle cliffs diving again?" he teased back.

"You know what? Fine." with a huff I sat down on a tire the side his garage facing away from him.

"Aww come on Bells you know I was just joking around. Please look at me, don't get all mad." He pleaded to me.

Smiling to myself I turned to face him but wasn't expecting his face to be so close to mine. We looked into each other's eyes for a good 5 minutes before we learned in more to each other and our lips brushed one another's gently. I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes once more then kissed him passionately which he eagerly returned the gesture. After a few moments later of our heavy breathing we looked at one another again each of us with giant grins on our faces and laughed at how long it took us to finally do that and start this new chapter in our relationship.

_End flash back_

I hurried and finished dinner while hearing Charlie's cruiser pull in the drive way and setting the table.

"Hey Bells, mmm smells good u making pasta?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Sure am Dad, and it's ready you so hurry up and wash up so we can eat." I called out from the kitchen.

A few minutes later Charlie emerged into the kitchen and dug right into the food without a second thought. We ate in a comfortable silence and he said he'd wash up the dishes later. I headed out the door after it finally stopped raining for my nightly walk around the block, and admired how beautiful the sky and stars looked once the normal clouds cleared up. After a few minutes of walking I started to get the feeling I was being followed and quickened my pace my heart started pounding louder and louder as the feeling would not let up and I could almost feel the presence right behind me. My breathing became more ragged and more noticeable while I heard the faintest chuckle that blended into the wind. I turned suddenly, and to my surprise nothing was there but I couldn't shake the feeling goose bumps started to rise on my skin and with one final look behind me I turned back around only to have my face slam directly into a cold and hard chest. Gasping I glanced up while looking into the most familiar color eyes that I once saw comfort in and happiness. He looked down upon me silently shaking with his own laughter, his topaz eyes danced with amusement and yet something else I couldn't recognize.

Smiling down at me he pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs and held me for a few seconds longer and inhaled deeply. I was still in a state of shock when he put me back on the ground and taped my nose with his index finger snapping me back to reality.

"So Belly beans u miss your Emmy bears?" he asked while pulling at my hair a bit before fixing it back in place.

I finally had enough courage to speak when I unfroze myself and smiled slightly at him remembering the silly nicknames we gave each other. "Hey Em" I said quietly looking down at my shoes….

**Okay this is just a taste for more to come if you think I should continue with the story :D P.S. im looking for a beta so please leave a comment **


	2. Chapter 2

I was always his

**Heeya peeps ^.^ I received so many positive reviews so im going to continue with the story ****still looking for a beta :O. ooooooh btw lol Bella has graduated from high school and is taking online courses from home.**

**I do not own the rights to twilight or any of the characters :( on with the story!**

_I finally had enough courage to speak when I unfroze myself and smiled slightly at him remembering the silly nicknames we gave each other. "Hey Em" I said quietly looking down at my shoes…._

Bella's P.O.V. 

He let out a laugh that made me jump when I finally looked back up to him.

"I can see you're still the shy girl Belly beans" he chuckled.

I glared at him briefly but stopped immediately and realized this was Emmett Cullen, he's back for whatever reason and his standing right in front of me. I rushed to hug him as tight as my fragile arms could, I rested my head on his stone cold chest and inhaled his wonderful sent of woods and cinnamon that I had grown to miss.

During my small epiphany Emmett only held on to me longer and stroked my hair delicately as he shuhhed me. finally I snapped out of it and looked up at Emmett with a grin the size of Washington.

"Emmett! what are you doing here? Ooh I missed you soo much how's everyone doing? Is everyone at the house? Hows Rosalie?" It all came out as a big rush of words but it's a good thing he was a vampire because he caught it all.

"Whoa whoa slow down Belly before you hurt yourself" he laughed

I pretended to zip my mouth shut and waited eagerly

"Okay well to answer one of your many questions im here alone and I came back to see how you were doing." He sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Rosalie and I got a divorce, she was annoyed with me and I simply couldn't care anymore. I hated how she treated and talked to me, like I was stupid and I can tell ya I'm not stupid." He chuckled darkly "I just do stupid stuff."

I was both angry and sympathetic to Emmett for what had transpired after they had left. Emmett was always the kind goofy one of them all, he doesn't need heartache or negativity, its just not who he is.

I sighed and leaned into him hugging his waist "Awe Emmy bears I'm sorry for how she treated you. You're a good man that needs a good women in your life that knows how to treat you." I paused and looked at him curiously "Why did you come back for me?" I looked up expectantly at him.

Emmett hugged me tight to him and answered "I do stupid things remember? I wanted to see you because I missed you so much Bella, when we left it killed me inside and I stopped laughing and joking, there was no reason for me to be happy."

I then realized that we had been standing outside in the dark now for at least 15 minutes, I wondered to myself if he would want to come back to my house and talk more with me due to my extremely curiosity of what caused he and Rosalie to spilt.

"Hey Em?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yea Belly?"

"Do you wanna come back to my house and we can talk more?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure I'd like that, besides I haven't bought a house yet." He stated.

"whatta bout the Cullen's house?" I asked as we walked back to Charlie's house.

"its just as you stated the _Cullen's house, _I'm no longer a Cullen I now use my real last name McCarty." He answered

"Oh" was all I could say at this point

As we neared the house Emmett tensed up and wrapped a protective arm around my waist and looked towards the left as we kept walking at a more fast pace. I was about to ask what was wrong but he shook his head at me not to speak. I kept quiet but alert for anything that was causing Emmett to act this way. Once we were in sight of the house he relaxed his hold on my to a comfortable arm around my waist and grinned.

"Umm okay?" was all I could say

He let out a roar of a laugh that made the neighbors car alarm sound off as he laughed harder at that. I rolled my eyes and continued inside as I saw Charlie on the couch watching Sports Center on ESPN.

"Hey dad do you mind that a friend visits and might sleep over tonight?" I asked in hopes he would just say yes and leave it alone, but no Charlie is Charile.

"What friend Bells?" he asked with his eyes still on the television.

"EmmettMcCarty" I tried to say it so it came out as one word.

"Who?" he asked as he turned his head to see Emmett and I standing in the door way.

"Emmett" I said with a small smile

"Aren't you one of them Cullen boys?" Charlie asked Emmett directly.

"No sir not anymore" he answered respectfully

Charlie grunted and returned to watching his show. I knew I would be hounded for questions later but right now was all about finding out more from Emmett myself.

I took Emmett's hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom so we could talk more privately of the details that entailed after they abandoned me two years ago.

**Okay peeps I'm going to write the next chapter in Emmett's POV as he explains and informs Bella of what happened once they left. Review and comment ****still looking for a beta lol :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry everyone I haven't done a the best at updating as I would have liked :/ I'm getting all my college things sorted so it's a lil stressful but the story MUST CONTINUE! lol **

**this chapter as I promised is in Emmett's P.O.V. of the actually events of what happened after the Cullen's left Bella two years ago. **

**I do not own the rights to twilight or any of the characters **

_I took Emmett's hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom so we could talk more privately of the details that entailed after they abandoned me two years ago._

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Bella still smells just as I remembered two years ago, the scent of fresh strawberries and lavender. I knew what she wanted to talk about and I know that its not going to be a pretty sight on both ends after this dreadful conversation is over. I look at Bella's hand in mine while loving the feeling of the warmth and softness that's heating my cold hard skin. As we make it up to her bedroom I hear Charlie turn the volume down on the TV slightly as the bedroom door closes. I chuckle as can only imagine what he's thinking of his sweet innocent daughter doing in her room with a former Cullen boy. I lean casually against the door and survey the room that was once neat and tidy.

"Damn Bells have a tornado hit here?" I joke as I kick the pile of clothes on the floor.

She blushes and sits on the edge of her bed "No, Emi m just trying to get everything back together again." She sighs "It's still hard you know?"

I nod and walk over to the bed and kneel down in front of her and take her hands in one of mine.

"Hey, we're gunna talk okay? And then we can get everything out in the open and move on together" I look in her eyes to show I'm not lying nor leaving her again.

She nods and grasps my hand tighter. "Well let's start off with what happened after you all left."

Sighing I answer her truthfully. "We moved to Alaska to stay with a coven like us, animal drinkers. Everyone was depressed after the move, life wasn't the same without you, and everyone was different al grieving in their own ways. Jasper took it the hardest, even harder than Edward because he was ashamed of his actions that caused him to lose his sister he loves dearly. Alice stopped shopping and would spend her time trying to cheer up Jasper and Esme. Carlisle went into work less and less to take care of a sad and distraught Esme, while he too was in morning of losing his daughter. Rosalie and I fought more and more." I pause as I recall the last argument. "she was sad in her own way but meaning that because the attention wasn't on her she grew more aggravated and irritated. She began to take longer hunting trips and worked on all our cars refusing to leave the garage for days on end. I worried for her because she wasn't the same Rose anymore, she wasn't my wife I once fell madly in love with. I was in my own depression from missing you and need her support through it as everyone else's mates helped each other the best they could, mine was in the garage fixing a brand new car. Next came her arguments of how I never give compliments to her beauty enough, and take her to bed as much I used to. Rose is a very selfish person and never once regarded my feelings or card about what I was going through. Ill finish that part another time." Sighs. "Then of course _Edward_" I couldn't hold back the growl. It startled Bella but she continued to listen intently. "He wasn't even sad to leave as we all were. I mean he was worried about you at first, but then once he saw.. Tanya and Irna he forgot all about you even us. He was never home always with those two hags. Im sure you can guess what they were up to in the mean time of our family disaster." Bella gasps and sobs lightly into my shoulder. "Belly do you want me to continue? I think you should rest we can finish tomorrow or another time when you're ready." I look down at her and brush some stray hairs off her forehead gently. She shakes her head but the sobs that are coming from her tell me otherwise that it was too much for one night.

"Em?" she looks up at me through her bloodshot tear filled eyes.

"Yea Belly?"

"C-can you stay with me tonight?" she sniffs whipping her tears away.

"Of course Bella" I smile down at her and lean in and kiss her forehead. "You never have to worry im not leaving" I whisper in her ear. "I missed you too much"

She sighs softly and snuggles close to my chest and her heartbeat slows. I chuckle; out like a light something's never change. I move back on the bed so my back rests against the head board and she's snuggles safely to my right side. I close my eyes to relax a bit but I can't get the smell out of my nose. _Werewolf _ I wonder what Bella has been up to herself since we left, I guess I'll find that out tomorrow for now I lay with my Bella in a feigned sleep daydreaming of Bella and I being together forever happy and in love.

**Okay don't hate me I'm going to end it there and start the next chapter still from Emmett's P.O.V. but more in-depth with Rosalie as well. Love yaa R&R :D**


End file.
